


Reality's Dream

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [40]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Pre-Konoha Village, Self-Doubt, Time Travel, Warring States Period (Naruto), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Hinata's job was finished. Now it was time to move on.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Madara
Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124142
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Reality's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denise86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise86/gifts).



> This is a request/gift for Denise86. They came to me a few months back, requesting the pair on another MadaHina fic of mine, and since I do enjoy the pairing I decided to do it. Also, a gift because they work in the medical field and this is something for all the hard work they are doing for us. Thank you and please be safe!

Hinata’s blood rushed in her ears as she ran through the forest. The sun above flitted through the leaves with the fresh foliage scent around her. But she couldn’t enjoy it like she usually would have; to appreciate the beauty that would become Konoha’s ancient trees.

She continued to run and run until she burst through the trees to come across a river. Yet even that couldn’t stop her as she used her chakra to run over the water. She only stopped when she reached the other side. 

With heavy pants, she turned back to the forest on the other side. There, deep in the woods, would be a celebration- a celebration of the Senju and the Uchiha finally coming together to establish Konoha. 

She could see all the faces she had left behind. The face of Hashirama laughing with the Uchiha and Senju. Izuna would attempt to flirt with Touka with the woman just smirking or even Tobirama as the Senju eyed everything sharply. And finally, Madara, who would be pulled along with Hashirama, being forced to interact when she knew he would be happier in a corner watching everyone’s entertainment.

She bit her bottom lip as the fresh sting of tears hit her eyes. She blinked them away, refusing to let any fall.

She had done her job, after all. The beginnings of Konoha would be strong and out from under the influence of Zetsu. Children would grow up safe, and the Fourth War would never happen. She was no longer needed.

She placed a hand over her heart as if it would soothe away the ache.

She knew this time was coming. The moment the half-brained plan of sending the survivors of the Fourth War to different dimensions to prevent the same thing from happening as it did to them and realized what era she was in, she knew she couldn’t be a part of this place, this _time._

But on her hunt for Zetsu, she hadn’t expected to be captured by the Uchiha. She had almost been killed during her interrogation but, for some reason, was spared after breaking away from her captures in the middle of the Uchiha compound. Then she merely became a prisoner of war.

It was then just a waiting game- a game to see how long until she could make her move to break free. In that meantime though, she had befriended some of her guards by healing wounds or being an ear to listen to their problems. 

The real turning point came when she became friends with Izuna. The second heir to the Uchiha Clan had taken to visiting her from time to time, for some unknown reason. But as the months went on, she was let out of her cell and slowly given liberties of freedom until she no longer needed someone constantly watching her. Probably what had endured her to most of the clan members was her saving Izuna after he received a life-threatening blow after a battle with the Senju. 

Once she had reached that point, the Uchiha welcomed her with open arms as if she wasn’t a Hyuuga. She spent time in the fields, helping plant and harvest crops. She had helped raise children with the grannies and gossiped with the women of the compound. She even sometimes would offer advice on post-battle discussions. For a moment, she could pretend that she was actually part of a family (something that had been denied to her when she was growing up with the Hyuuga).

Shaking her head, Hinata turned away from the river. She couldn’t pretend anymore. Now that things were finally settled, she wasn’t needed. 

Raising her head high, she took a deep breath. With nothing but her old clothes on her, she would leave all of this sweet dream behind. She had no right to be a part of Konoha’s growth. No part of seeing the beautiful village it would become. It would only bring back the bittersweet memories and feelings of what she had lost already.

She took a step forward. 

“Hinata!” 

Freezing, her heart briefly stopped. A second later, her heart sped up as she spun around.

Madara stood on the other bank, his formal attire ruffled. He wore a deep frown, and his one visible eye was narrowed in annoyance. “Where do you think you are going?” he demanded. After a moment, he grimaced. “And why are you wearing those ridiculous clothes?”

Despite how her insides quivered, Hinata smiled a little. “It- it’s not nice to make such a comment, Madara,” she called back with an underlining giggle in her voice. 

Madara snorted. “But no less true,” he fired back. “They’re awful. You looked much better in the clothes you wore earlier.” He folded his arms over his chest, challenging her to disagree. 

Hinata’s face grew warm at the compliment as her heart sped up more. It was funny how long ago she would quake at the mere sight of Madara once upon a time. The monster of her nightmares from her time faded as she slowly got to know the Uchiha Clan head more and more. Now all she saw was a jagged-edged man who loved passionately. (Sometimes it would leave her awake at night, wondering if things had been different, how the Madara of her time would have turned out if Izuna and his fellow clan members hadn’t turned against him, leaving him exposed for Zetsu to pray on him). 

One side of Madara’s mouth quirked up in a boyish grin when she didn’t respond. He held up a hand. “Now come,” he ordered. “Let’s go back.”

Hinata’s heart sank while her smile fell away. She stood there, staring at Madara as he continued to hold his hand out expectantly. Slowly, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

When she opened her eyes again, Madara’s expression was hard and his hand by his side. “Hinata...” he growled, his tone dipped in a warning. In the past, she would have trembled at it, but now she could see it for what it really was- something that stemmed from fear rather than anger.

She took in a deep breath. “I can’t stay,” she announced firmly.

Madara’s eye widened and he bared his teeth. “What do you mean you _‘can’t stay?’”_ he demanded, voice dark. “Where else will you _go?”_

Taking another deep breath, Hinata stood up straighter. “I don’t know,” she confessed. “But.. but I can’t stay.”

Madara took a step toward the bank, anger blazing in his eye.

Hinata rapidly shook her head. “No, listen!” When she peered at him, Madara had stopped but still watched her tensely.

“...Your dream is coming true,” she started. Her voice carried strongly, even as the rest of her body felt sick. She clasped her hands together to force herself to not play with them. “And because your dream is coming true, I’m no longer needed.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Madara barked harshly. “Of course you are needed!” 

Wetness formed in her eyes, and she blinked quickly to push them back. “Thank you. But I am not.” She smiled weakly, bittersweet. “You have all the tools you need to keep Konoha _safe_ from the inside _._ And now _I_ have to be sure nothing will be a threat from the _outside.”_

As they stared at each other, Hinata could see Madara’s face morph into an ugly snarl. 

“...Are there _more_ of them?” he growled with a hint of accusation. “The same as... that _thing?”_

“No,” Hinata soothed while shaking her head. “But Zetsu’s influence goes beyond the conflict between the Senju and the Uchiha.” Her hands curled into fists. “I need to see where and change it if I can.”

“Do you even know where!?” Madara hollered, taking another step toward the shore. “You only ever talked about the village and what that _thing_ did there! Were there things you were still hiding!?”

Hinata pressed her lips together before taking a deep breath. She hadn’t meant for the Founders of Konoha to discover Zetsu or her past. It all happened so quickly, running into Zetsu on one of her quiet moments in the forest, chasing him down only for the both of them to end up in the middle of a battle that the Senju and Uchiha were engaged in, and, when Zetsu escaped, forced to reveal she wasn’t part of their time and the horrible events that lead to Kaguya’s revival along with the destruction of her world. 

In fairness, however, telling Madara and Izuna what had happened in her time had spurred them on to create a treaty with the Senju (something they had both wanted for a long time but hadn’t been able to put aside old grudges and traditions to try). And with Hashirama and Tobirama’s help (and even a little from Mito Uzumaki), they managed to seal Zetsu away permanently. 

“No,” she admitted. “I told you everything I know.” She tried to keep her voice strong despite the blood rushing through her ears. “But I _do_ know that he _did_ influence the world. I just need to find out where.”

Madara snarled and, before Hinata realized what he was doing, ran across the river. 

On instinct, she raised her arm as he closed the gap between them. One of his large hands wrapped around her wrist and held it tightly to the point that he could easily have broken it. His eyes, now both revealed, were wild in angry fire and his lips curled back to bare his clenched teeth. Hinata almost thought she could even see the beginning of sparking red in the Uchiha’s eyes. Around her wrist, she could feel him shaking. 

It spoke volumes of her that rather than be afraid at his ferocious display, her heart only pounded like a war drum against her chest and her whole face burned. And while she stood frozen, staring up at the man she had come to care deeply for (she dared not call it anything else), all she wanted to do was to gently cup his face and wipe away the ugly enraged lines.

“Are you insane, woman?” he demanded. “You don’t even know where to start! You have no clothes, no money, and are recognizable as a Hyuuga!”

“Someone has to do it, Madara,” Hinata replied more calmly than she felt. 

“And it doesn’t _have_ to be you.” Madara’s eyes narrowed. “Your place is here. In the new village.”

“Madara...”

“Enough.” Madara tugged on her arm to lead her to the water’s edge. “This isn’t up for a discussion. The village will always have a need for someone of your caliber when the building begins.”

Hinata’s chest warmed at the pronouncement just as her stomach dropped. “Madara stop-”

“I said enough!” He whipped his head around and Hinata caught a glimpse of full red in his eyes before he turned away again.

Rather than waver, Hinata decided to hold her ground. She snapped her hand out and grasped the wrist of the hand that still held her. “Madara!”

At her raised voice, Madara froze. 

Hinata kept a firm grip on the Uchiha’s wrist but didn’t try to pull him around so they could have each other. She bit her bottom lip, looked down at their hands, and swallowed to wet her throat. “...Even if I stayed,” she solemnly spoke in a quiet tone, “what could I do for everyone that hasn’t already been discussed?” She closed her eyes. “After we sealed Zetsu away, I gave everyone all the information I could about where the village failed and succeeded. It is now in your hands.”

Madara was quiet and still didn’t face her, so she went on. 

“And...” She bowed her head as she fought back the sting of tears. She struggled a moment to find her words with what she was about to confess. “It would hurt. Staying. I lost _everything,_ Madara. Seeing it all being built would only just be a reminder...” Her throat grew tight and refused to let any more words escape. 

Despite her best efforts, a few tears escaped and continued until there was a trail down both of her cheeks. With the focus of what she needed to do, she had pushed her memories to the back of her mind. Times spent training with Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru before they would all relax in the sun for a picnic. Reestablishing a bond with Neji and spending time with Tenten and Rock Lee in the Hyuuga courtyard. A girl’s day out where Sakura and Ino would be on either side of her, laughing and talking about fashion, boys, and anything else that came to their minds. The large group gatherings they would all share and get the chance to discuss cooking techniques with Choji or sharing secret exasperated smiles with Shikamaru over their friend’s antics. Sitting silently next to Sasuke whenever a large party was going on and they needed a place to not be overwhelmed. And most importantly, moments of being around her first love, Naruto, as he just lit up the room with just his mere presence. 

(She realized now that her love for him was more of a childhood crush mixed with the need to be loved. She was more in love with the idea of what Naruto brought to her life and what she could offer him in return for what he gave. A childhood love; it was only a form of love that wouldn’t sustain. 

Her love for Madara though wasn’t the same. Her heart was slowly earned by him with acts of trust and respect that accumulated into stronger feelings she had developed before she realized it. This was a man she dreamed about being beside and would know she was just as important to him as he was to her. She could imagine this lasting until they were old and grey. But once again, she knew she couldn’t have it, as many things in her life.)

She breathed deeply, trying to stop her shaking. More tears were falling and she didn’t even try to stop them.

The silence that had extended between them was only broken when Madara spoke in a flat voice. “Then do we not matter either?”

Hinata’s eyes snapped open and, rapidly blinking away her tears, she looked up. Madara now faced her and all that fiery rage was now gone. In its place, there was only a blank face but his one visible eye appeared, well, tired. That was the only word that could come to mind but Hinata recognized it as him concealing the rest of what he was feeling. 

Seeing he had caught her attention, Madara went on, “Was finding your place amongst the Uchiha a means to an end? Caring for the elders? Helping with everyday tasks? Walking amongst the forest with Izuna and me? Was-” He cut himself off as his eye narrowed as if in pain. His grip tightened around her wrist. “...Was it all just to achieve your goal?”

Hinata stared at him, a loss for words. She had done most of it to survive and gain the Uchiha Clan’s trust. But... some of the stuff, such as their private walks and talks, she didn’t have to do, did she? She could have easily done other things... Easily could have done other ways so as not to form a connection...

Madara’s face softened and raised his free hand to use his knuckles to wipe away her tears. “...Or perhaps now that you _think,”_ he murmured, “your goal is achieved, you won’t be needed anymore.”

Hinata flinched, the words cutting and striking something deep within her. It left her gasping and shaking anew and she tore her eyes away to the ground. “N-no that’s...” she struggled to convey as her mind began to spin, “that’s not it!”

There was a firm grasp on her chin that forced her face up. Madara’s bangs were pushed back, allowing her to see both his eyes that were soft with understanding. It left her breathless and heart pounding in her chest.

“...I can not understate the importance you have,” he whispered. “Even though you have given us all the information you could, what is to say there won’t be things that will still try to arise that could be prevented with your guidance?” He tilted his head. “Conflicts, discussions, and all sorts of matters that could be circumvented because _you stayed.”_

Reaching up, she took hold of the Madara’s hand that held her face. She pulled it away and glanced at the ground. “Madara, I...”

“No, listen,” he ordered strongly but not unkindly. “The task you want to try and do...” He forced her face up again and she saw the solemn expression he wore. “It will be like trying to catch the stars.”

“That _thing’s,”_ resentful anger flared in his eyes, “influence might have touched the rest of the world. But there are things that might not have been. Hurtful clan traditions, suspicion of others, and a general hatred toward everyone that is not a part of their group. You won’t know what has or hasn’t been influenced by its darkness.”

The excited and nervous energy Hinata held in her body began to ebb away at the truth Madara spoke. It left her feeling empty and unsteady. She pulled his hand away from her chin again and bowed her head.

She knew she didn’t have a clue about what she was doing or where to go. All she knew was that she had to stop Zetsu’s influence. But what _was_ his influence? What part of human interaction was his doing, versus what has been naturally taught? 

“...Hinata.” Looking up, she jumped slightly to see how close Madara had closed the gap. There were only a few inches left between their faces.

Hinata stood, transfixed on Madara’s dark eyes; fathomless orbs that left her face warm at the intensity they held. “The village _needs_ you,” he murmured. His grip on his wrist tightened as the other maneuvered so their fingers interlaced. “You have a voice here where elsewhere others will ignore you. 

“Wasn’t it you that explained that after our village was made, that others followed suit? If you want to help the world then change things here and watch that influence spread to others. Let the small things you do here for the village, show the rest of the world what _they should do._ ”

His eyes dimmed in their brightness. “And as for what you have lost, Hinata,” he added. “There will be nothing that will make that pain go away. But the things that you will create now, will benefit the people you love that will be in the future.”

Madara’s face hardened. “And what of the people that need you now, Hinata? Will you turn your back on them? Wouldn't your friends you lost want you to be happy currently?” 

The questions rang through Hinata’s head hauntingly. Questions that plagued her thoughts even as she decided to travel the world. She would be leaving behind everything she had built up and the people she had come to care for. Yet she thought she didn’t deserve such happiness, not when there was so much to do. Madara though seemed determined to break through those awful doubts. She tried not to look into that too much since she doubted he cared for her the same way she had come to care for him but still her heart threatened to jump out of her chest and her body grew warm.

Finally, Hinata let out a shaky breath. Feeling drained, she moved to lean against Madara, hiding her face in his shoulder. “...You’re right,” she whispered, curling into the fabric.

Madara let go of her wrist and she felt a gentle touch on the top of her head, petting it. “Of course, I am,” the Uchiha huffed. “But you should have known it already since you were the one that showed me it is the small steps that make the biggest influence.” 

Hinata’s face went hot suddenly. “O-oh...” she replied weakly. Had she done that? She wasn’t aware of anything of the sort beyond showing Madara some non-Hyuuga fighting techniques and helping him with some clan matters to help establish peace.

Madara huffed again but didn’t say anything.

They remained that way for a few moments. Hinata allowed herself a greedy moment to breathe in Madara’s scent: something overwhelming spicy and warm. She would never allow herself otherwise to be so close to him, in fear of passing out from the dizziness from being overwhelmed (something she hadn’t done in a _long_ time), but given her exhausted state, she didn’t have to focus on the fact they were so close. She could just bask in this little moment and keep it inside to help her pass by some lonely nights. 

When she felt strong enough, she slowly pulled herself away from Madara’s body. She smiled shyly at him before her focus went to touch her face, where her eyes were sore from crying. She tried to clean her face without the use of water as best she could before she turned to Madara again. 

The Uchiha wore a soft smile with one eye visible again. 

Hinata’s cheeks warmed and glanced away. “Thank you..,” she spoke quietly. Bringing her hands together in front of her, she began to play with her fingers but didn’t peer down at them. “It-It seems silly, doesn’t it? Not thinking you're important until someone tells you.”

Madara snorted. “Yes,” he agreed, equally as soft. “...But, I suppose, it is human to know you are wanted.” 

Caught off guard, Hinata raised her head. But Madara had turned away to walk to the river. 

“Now, hurry up,” he ordered gruffly.

Hinata stared after him a moment before she sighed with a smile. She shook her head and began to follow. Madara never ceased to surprise her.

Her head clearer, it allowed her to think about her situation. So when they crossed the river, she paused at the shore and asked “Madara, can I ask you something?”

The clan leader paused and turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

“Do you think the elders and any other leaders listen to me since I am an unmarried woman?” she asked. She knew the climate of the time, so was aware women didn’t have the same authority amongst the other clans- non-shinobi and shinobi alike- save for a few clans such as the Inuzuka. 

Madara’s visible eye turned sharp with a flare of anger. “You’re not thinking of another crazy idea, are you?” 

Taken aback, Hinata quickly shook her head. “N-No!” She quickly explained, “I- I am just s-saying would they respect me enough to listen to what I have to say? I- I can’t tell them where I am from or the k-knowledge that I know. But- But do you think there is another way for them to listen to me?”

Madara relaxed but continued to stare at her, the one eye with an unreadable expression.

Hinata tried not to fidget in place or play with her hands but felt herself growing warm. She didn’t bow her head, though it was a near thing. In doing so, however, she was able to watch a strip of pink come to Madara’s cheeks. 

She couldn’t process what she was seeing before Madara turned his head and coughed into his fist. 

“There are many renowned kunoichis that hold sway,” Madara began, still refusing to meet her gaze. Hinata also noted that his voice wasn’t nearly as strong as it would be. “But you are correct in knowing that it is difficult. So most end up... m-married to have power.”

Hinata would have dreaded the statement, but instead was more focused on the clan leader’s uncharacteristic behavior. Reaching out with one hand, she approached him and asked, “Madara, are you alright?” 

Madara cleared his throat again and still didn’t look at her. “I’m fine,” he replied snappishly.

Hinata withdrew a little. Clearly, he was uncomfortable. It took her a second longer to figure out why and when she did, her stomach dropped. 

“O-Oh!” she bowed deeply. “I-I’m sorry! You-you probably don’t want to t-talk about m-marriage since the elders have been h-hounding you about it recently!” 

When she straightened, she couldn’t meet Madara’s gaze. “I-I was just c-curious on your thoughts about what I-I should do...” She trailed off because she didn’t want to imply they should continue the conversation. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“...Your best option is to marry,” Madara suddenly spoke.

Hinata’s gaze snapped up and she stared at the clan leader. The splash of pink had now gone full red and covered the entirety of his face that she could see. He also had his eye glancing off to the side.

Her heart began to pound so fast, she thought it would burst out of her chest. “O-Oh?” she breathed out.

Madara nodded. He took a deep breath and finally looked at her. “And your best option to marry is me.”

Her whole body burned to the point she was sure she was going to burst into flames. She grabbed both sides of her face and began to tremble. “M-M-Madara!?”

“There are many benefits,” he snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eye. “The Uchiha already trust you, you have proven yourself already to both clans, and you will have the protection of one of the strongest men in the world.” 

Hinata was shaking like a leaf and feeling light-headed. Was he really offering to marry _her?_ Was she _dreaming? A genjutsu?_

Before she thought better of it, she pulled her hands back and smacked both sides of her face with full force. She cried out when pain erupted from her cheeks. 

"Are you stupid, woman!?" Madara's voice cut through the ringing in her ears.

She felt her hands being wrenched away from her face. Channeling chakra to her eyes, she snapped her face up. Only to be blinded a second later by Madara's overwhelming chakra before it died away to allow her to see properly with her Byakugan his chakra points. And when she observed around her, everything else appeared completely normal. 

"It's... real?" she breathed quietly, letting the chakra fade from her eyes. 

When she could see normally, she was welcomed by Madara's fully outraged face. But she also saw the underlying worry laced into his handsome features. 

She felt wetness come to her eyes as she reached out and grabbed the fabric of Madara's outfit. She tugged at it, feeling the give and pull as any fabric should. This had to be real, right? 

Madara's eyes narrowed with a tilt of his head. 

Hinata felt herself trembling while she studied his face. For a second, bubbling hysteria began to rise from her chest because the only other conclusion, if this wasn't an illusion, was that she was still trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. But just as fast the thought came, she dismissed it. 

The Tsukuyomi was meant to give your sweetest dream. She remembered in hers, Naruto loved her and they would spend time talking in Konoha's park, eating at (Naruto's favorite ramen place), and living a wonderful, peaceful, life. That it had felt so real, it was almost too good to be true. And in the end, it was, with Sakura forcibly waking her up and revealing Naruto and Sasuke's demise at Kaguya and Zetsu. 

Now with all possibilities ruled out, this was most certainly a reality. Yanking herself away from Madara's grasp, she asked with a bit of anger in her tone as it shook, "Why-why would you say such a th-thing?" 

She looked at him with her arms folded tightly to hold herself. "Why-why would offer your-yourself?" 

Madara growled. "Why wouldn't I?" 

"Because there is no benefit!" Hinata retorted. "I am an unmarried Hyuuga who isn't recognized by the clan! You have so many other women who are worthy of being your wife!"

Madara sneered as if she had just insulted him. She wasn't sure what to make of that when he smoothed his face to something akin to annoyance and huffed, "I find no one worthier of being my woman." 

Hinata froze. She hadn't missed his choice of wording- ‘my woman’ not ‘my wife.’

In her time, those two could mean the same thing, but she learned quickly it wasn’t the case here. ‘My wife’ didn’t mean that a woman had a man’s love. They were just in a beneficial marriage. Yet being a man’s ‘woman’ (or any term of endearment that wasn’t ‘wife’), however, meant there was something deeper between the two of them. That love existed in their relationship. 

Hinata stared at Madara, not breathing, and slightly trembling. “M-Madara..?”

“If you don’t want it,” the clan leader replied waspishly, face stoney, “then just say it!” 

Despite the harshness he showed, though, Hinata could see the hint of fear. A fear she knew all too well. 

Ducking her head and covering her mouth with her hand, a smile formed. Her heart felt like it would explode at any moment but rather than a heavy, ill feeling, warmth began to flood her body. It made her want to laugh and dance. But first, she had to clear up any confusion.

“Yes,” she giggled. She raised her head to see Madara staring at her. “Yes, Madara,” she repeated. “I-I would like that very-very much.”

A thrill went down her spine at the treat of seeing the Uchiha’s eyes widen and his mouth drop a little. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stop the warmth that wanted to bubble forth from her lungs. 

Madara continued to gape at her for a few seconds. She wondered if maybe she should approach him when he suddenly snapped his jaw shut.

In a matter of seconds, he closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around his waist, and hauled her to him. 

She braced her arms against his hard chest, face burning, and looked up into his dark eyes again. He appraised her stoically but Hinata thought she could glimpse a hint of hope in his gaze.

“Be careful with your words, Hinata,” he warned with a growl. “Because you won’t be able to take it back if you change your mind.”

In spite of his words, Hinata grinned. “I won’t,” she promised. “I-I want to be your-yours.” Her head began to spin with how hot she was becoming as she spoke. But her chest was tight as words she never thought she would say again spilled forth. “B-Because I- I lov-”

Her words were cut off, however, when Madara grabbed the back of her head and firmly planted a heavy kiss on her mouth. 

She squeaked and froze with her breath taken away. She felt like she could die at any second at how scorching her body temperature skyrocketed. She began to feel dizzy and feared that she might pass out. 

Just as she was coming to her senses, realizing that Madara was _kissing_ her and was thinking of tentatively responding, the Uchiha pulled away. She let out a small whimper and her hands tightened into his clothes. Yet she didn’t pull or try to give chase of his heated mouth. That didn’t stop the heavy feeling of disappointment settled on her chest. 

When she opened her eyes (which she didn’t even remember doing in the first place!) Madara’s eyes were dark, predatory, and he tightened his arms around her. A shiver went up and down Hinata’s spine at the intention there. “I wouldn’t say more,” he advised, “I can’t promise you won’t remain... untouched if you say something like that again.” 

Face beyond being an inferno, she ducked her head to escape his look. In response, she heard him chuckle with a hint of a purr mixed in.

When her face cooled down, she lifted her face again. Madara’s gaze had softened and he now wore his boyish grin. 

He then pulled away, taking her hand in his to lead the way. “Now let us return to the Uchiha compound,” he chuckled, “get you changed into _appropriate_ clothes, and return to the celebration.” He glanced at her over his shoulder. “We will announce our engagement there.”

Hinata’s face heated again as she caught up to him to walk by his side. “Are- do you think it will be okay?” she asked. 

Madara huffed and shrugged. “Why not? Both clans are there so it will be the perfect opportunity.” 

When he glanced back at her, she could see his grin. “And the sooner we announce it so people will know, the better,” he explained.

Hinata giggled. “Because no one will try to take me away?” she joked. Or at least tried.

Madara threw his head back in laughter, and she took the moment to admire how carefree he left himself be. How the sun and shadows played on his face and the laughing lines that made him more handsome. 

He turned to her. “Exactly,” Madara smirked while he still laughed.

Hinata's smile dropped, facing growing warmer

When Madara noticed, he raised an eyebrow. 

“W-what does that mean?” she asked, voice growing higher as she talked. “I was only joking!” 

Madara chuckled. “You say that,” he quipped, facing forward. “But you would not believe the number of people I had to keep at bay because of your beauty, intelligence, and skill.” 

Hinata frowned, eyeing him. 

Seeing this, Madara stopped them and pulled her close. Her breath caught when their faces were inches apart. The clan leader’s eyes were half-lidded and heated. “Don’t believe me if you want,” the Uchiha murmured, still smirking. He raised a hand and ran a thumb gently along her bottom lip. “But I consider myself lucky to have gained your affection because you are unaware.”

Even as her face heated more, Hinata stuck out her bottom lip slightly with a frown. “I-I think I should be insulted by that,” she murmured. 

She caught a glance of surprise flash through Madara’s eyes before they peered at her wearily. 

“...Are you?” he questioned.

“...A little,” she admitted. 

Panic filled Madara’s gaze as his cheeks flushed red. It lasted for only a second, however, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

When he opened his eyes again, he still had a bit of pink on his face, but he turned and started to lead again. “I promise you then,” he muttered gruffly, “that I will prove it to you until you see it.”

Hinata just sighed and smiled while shaking her head. 

She caught up to him again and peered at him. When she caught his eye, her smile widened. “You don’t have to,” she replied. Feeling a little bold, she laced their fingers together. “I already agreed that I am yours. Isn’t that enough?”

She pressed her lips together to stop from laughing when the clan leader’s face went impossibly red. He didn’t sputter but she could see he was struggling to find the right words. 

He coughed and stared ahead to not meet her eyes. “Y-Yes,” he agreed, voice shaky. “That is more than enough.”

Hinata giggled, looking away before he could glare at her. 

They continued to walk in their new peace with soft words and an unhurried pace. She wasn’t sure they would make it back to the celebration but she found she didn’t mind. Not when she had Madara all to herself and they were both able to be themselves.

And for the first time in a long time, Hinata allowed herself to think of a happy future. A future she only thought would ever be a dream. One she never thought she could have. More of these wonderful quiet moments between the two of them as they built Konoha together for a better world. To spend every day amongst the people she had come to care for. The promise that none of the horrible things would happen again.

It was certainly better than any dream she could have imagined. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I don't take requests. I only did this as a gift for Denise86. There is only one other 'request' I am planning on doing and that is for one of my long time readers. So please don't ask.


End file.
